Overdue Consummation
by Apex85
Summary: The war with Hoshido was over. No longer burdened by the burdens of conflict, Corrin decides to fulfill his promise to his wife Camilla to visit the hotsprings. CORRIN X CAMILLA ONE-SHOT LEMON! SPOILERS FOR CONQUEST ROUTE.


****CAUTION! THIS IS A LEMON FIC FOR ADULTS ONLY! IF YOU ARE NOT AN ADULT OR ARE DISTURBED BY SEXUAL CONTENT, PLEASE LEAVE NOW!****

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fire Emblem Fates as well as the entire Fire Emblem franchise are owned by Nintendo.**

 **Hello everybody! This is Apex85 here bringing you a one-shot lemon featuring my favorite pairing from Fire Emblem Fates:Camilla X Corrin!**

 **Quick spoiler: This takes place some time after the end of the Conquest route with the couple going to an overdue visit to the hot springs like Camilla wanted at the end of her S-support.**

 **I won't deny a lot of my love for the pairing, and Nohr in general, came from Camilla's beauty, if you think that's sexist, shallow or offensive you're free to turn around away from the story. For those of you interested and planning to continue reading, you have my thanks.**

 **Narration:** Nice

 **Spoken words:** "Beautiful"

 **Thoughts:** _It's been far too long_

* * *

 **(3rd person POV, hot springs resort in Nohr-occupied Hoshido territory)  
**

 _Such a majestic sight._

As he gazed upon his surroundings, Corrin, the adopted prince of Nohr couldn't help but admire the scenery. The hot spring resort he currently resided in was located in the mountains in western Hoshido. It was fortunately one of the few territories that surrendered peacefully with little to no resistance, which left the hot springs and nearby lush forests intact.

As the thoughts of the recent war crossed his mind, the albino ***** prince couldn't help but sigh in remembrance of those tragic events. Learning he was adopted, forced to watch his blood family and adopted family fight each other in a bloody war, then learning that the man he called father had been an undead puppet to a malicious dragon.

Even now after some time had passed, the thoughts of the conflict continue to vex his thoughts.

 _No, now's not the time to be worrying about that. What happened in the past stays in the past.  
_

"Now, now. Is that really the face you should be making in front of your wife?"

Almost instantly, the young adopted prince was broken out of his thoughts in reply to the familiar sultry voice.

Turning to the direction of the voice, Corrin found himself gazing upon a glorious sight which he was certain many a man, and perhaps several women, of both nations would gladly surrender their lives to see.

Standing in front of the entrance to the springs stood a woman of near peerless beauty. Possessing light fair skin on a Junoesque ***** figure many a woman would envy, with long wavy violet hair that reached her waist. Her pale, supple flesh laid completely bare, covered only by a single towel which was clearly too small from how tight it snug around her voluptuous figure and her barely concealed cleavage. All of this combined with the sultry smile adorned upon her lips while her lips while her bangs covered her left eye made her the very symbol of sinful lust and desire.

At the sight of his adopted sister turned wife, Corrin could only crack a wry smile as a blush appeared on his face.

"S-sorry, Camilla. My mind was wondering elsewhere." The prince stuttered out as he averted his gaze from his wife's figure.

In response, Camilla's lips turned into a frown, which Corrin would have equated to a cute pout on the face of any other woman.

"Oh, to think there would be something you'd find more worthy of your attention then having some private fun with your beloved wife." The lavender haired princess sighed dramatically. "For you to show such little interest, truly I must be quite the failure as a wife and a woman." Camilla spoke in a drawn out tone.

"T-That's not it at all!" Corrin shouted in denial, worried that he might have offended his wife. "I'm sorry, for not keeping my eyes and thoughts on you. If any one is a failure at anything, it is me at being a husband." He all but bowed as he explained his case.

In response to her husband's flustered exclamation, Camilla couldn't help but giggle. Even now as an adult and war hero of Nohr, his innocence made him too fun to tease for the Malig Knight.

Her amusement became apparent to Corrin, whose face set into a frown at her teasing.

"Sorry", The violet-haired beauty claimed while sounding anything but. "But you were always too fun to tease." She casually replied as if it justified it all.

"Very funny", Corrin replied sarcastically while still averting his eyes with a slightly red face.

Seeing her husband's reaction, Camilla ceased giggling as she strode towards the distracted prince's side and placed her fingers beneath his chin to redirect his gaze towards her.

At the sight of the beauty's worried gaze, Corrin couldn't help but feel abashed.

"Tell me then," Camilla spoke with concern, "What is the matter? Being her doesn't mean anything if you're upset."

Unable to look away from his wife's concerned gaze, Corrin sighed as he gave in to her request.

"Just thinking," he began as he released himself from Camilla's grasp."about everything that's happened. The war with Hoshido, Father's fate,...They just won't leave my mind."

"Oh...," Camilla frowned as she recalled those same events. The war, the meeting with those Hoshido royal siblings, and the horrible truth of their father.

It was a humbling experience to realize the man she and the rest of their siblings called father and served loyally was a monster in disguise. They had all fought, bled, and caused much death in destruction in hopes that it would make the man they thought was their father, turn back into the kind man they knew as children. To learn that they had been serving an imposter and that their father was long dead, thus making all their actions and the war for nothing, had shocked and deeply troubled the siblings.

But as much as she was vexed, she knew her own misgivings paled in comparison to her darling Corrin. Finding out he was adopted and meeting his blood family only to then watch his mother die in front of him and then be forced to choose between her and Nohr or his recently discovered blood family. Though she was elated for him choosing her and the rest of their family in Nohr, she was fully aware of how conflicted and sad Corrin was for taking up arms against his own blood and the losses of the war in general.

For all the hardships of the war, there was one silver lining she was happy for. It was her and Carrin to finally open up and marry each other. As she was him change on the battlefield, all his triumphs, victories, and heartbreak, she swore she would always be by his side.

And she would be damned before she broke her vows.

Quickly yet gently, she stalked to her husbands back and wrapped her arms around him to pull him into a tender embrace.

Corrin was caught off guard and stiffened from the surprise contact. He attempted to turn around to address his wife only for his words to die when she crashed her lips into his own.

The prince's eyes widened in surprise from the sneak attack. It was not the first time he and Camilla kissed, but the quick and suddenness of the action surprised him nonetheless. His shock only grew as he felt his wife's warm tongue slip into his mouth. The juxtaposition of the tongue's warm feel and it's cool saliva caused him to let out an unconscious moan of enjoyment. Instinctively, Corrin shut his eyes as he savored the blissful sensation and wrapped his arms around Camilla's frame.

Spurred by her husband's arms, Camilla continued to dominate their match of tongues with utmost vigor. Without resistance she had her tongue reach out and taste every crevice of her beloved's mouth. Corrin for his part, was all to willing to let her do as she wished. Though he'd not admit it publicly, feeling his beautiful sister-wife act so dominant never failed to satisfy him.

They continued their duel of tongues for minutes w/o stop, losing themselves to the warm pleasure. Soon however, the need for air overcame them and they separated from each other, panting for breath as a slight trail of saliva connected the tips of their tongues.

Seconds passed by as the couple gazed into each other's eyes, locking near identical gazes of affection and lust. They were silent as they regained their breath and conveyed their thoughts through their eyes.

The silence was broken soon by Camilla.

"Don't be sad," Camilla gently spoke as she brought her hand up to caress Corrin's cheek,"None of that was your burden alone to bare. Me, Xander, Leo, and Elise were there as well. We were also responsible for not seeing through that monster's deception and forcing you to make such a difficult decision."

"D-Don't say that!" Corrin protested, "You can't blame yourselves for that! There's no way you could have known the truth about father or any-"

His response was cut off as Camilla brought a finger to his lip.

"But that's in the past," The princess spoke, "And no matter how much we hate it, neither of us can change what's already happened." She pressed on as she pulled her husband into a tight embrace, bringing his face into her cleavage.

"Camilla..." Corrin sighed as he looked up to his wife's face from his position. Despite how close they've gotten, he still can't help but feel embarrassed when she holds her so closely.

"Don't talk." Camilla responded softly, though with a hint of authority. Slowly brings his face back up to look him in the eyes, her gaze simultaneously demanding his undivided attention and yearning for his love.

"We can't change the past no matter how much we hated it. All we can do is move forwards to the future and make sure not to repeat the same mistakes. As the ones who survived, we have a responsibility to ensure that such events do not happen again so that we can also live for the sake of the ones who were lost." The violet haired beauty stated as he rested her forehead against that of her beloved's. "Don't forget, you don't need to shoulder this burden yourself. Xander, Leo, Elise, your family from Hoshido, as well as myself will always be there to help you no matter what."

"Camilla..." Corrin quietly stated, surprised by both their intimate contact and her strong willful words of support.

His words were cut off as the princess planted a kiss on his forehead before she spoke again.

"But that is all for another day." She spoke as she gazed into Corrin's gaze. " You don't need to be burdened by the pain now. The reason we came here was to help relax and get away from all those thoughts, wasn't it?" Camilla rhetorically asked as she traced his cheeks with her fingers.

"That is true..." Corrin trailed off as he felt his heart throb at the sight of her gentle gaze.

"If you're still hung up on all that.." Camilla smirked as she placed his right hand over her chest, allowing him to feel her own quickening heartbeat. She then brought her lips down next to Corrin's ear. "Then as your wife, its only right that I comfort you to forget those trifles." She sensually whispered before taking his earlobe between her teeth.

Her actions were halted as Corrin immediately pulled her away from his ear. Her response to the sudden movement was cut off by the young prince crashing his lips onto her own. Her eyes widened momentarily in surprise; very rarely did Corrin ever take charge like so in their relationship. Ever since they began their relationship as a couple, it was always Camilla who initiated their trysts. Cornering him with her teasing and seductive magicks.

For him to take charge instead however...well Camilla certainly won't complain.

With a content sigh, she closed her eyes as she brought out her own tongue to respond to his own.

Spurred by her response, Corrin deepened the kiss and pushed forward until Camilla's back was pressed against the wall.

Once they were held in place, the couple held one-another closely, with Camilla's arms around Corrin's neck and ruffling his hair, while Corrin held onto her waist while his hand caressed her back. They continued there duel of tongues without pause, with Corrin assertively taking the lead with strong flicks of his tongue while delivering broad caresses to his wife's back. Camilla for her part, gladly allowed him to take the lead for now and was content with merely holding him in place as he ravished her mouth.

 _Oh my, you are surprisingly ferocious Corrin...Had I known you had it in you, I would have let you take charge more often,_ Camilla thought as she blissfully melted into her husband's grasp.

Too her chagrin, the two of them were forced to separate their lips to catch their breath. She arched a brow however, when Corrin's head tilted downwards so that his eyes were hidden by his bangs.

"Thank you", Corrin stated. The words were short and simple, yet they fully conveyed the raw emotions of his heart.

She could see it from his expression the mix of emotions of joy, love, but front and foremost, Camilla noticed the traces of...desire. Desire and sheer want which he was clearly struggling to contain. The object of which was obvious from how his eyes roamed across her body, and the towel that was close to being undone.

Camilla could only smile at his reaction, proud that she had successfully taken his mind of his earlier turmoil. Now all that was left was to keep his mind focused on her.

That would be no difficult task.

Slowly, Camilla detached Corrin's hands from her frame. Giving a sultry smile, she placed her hand on the towel wrapped around her frame, which locked Corrin's gaze onto her. Her smile widening, Camilla undid the towel with a single flick of her hand and dropped in on the floor.

Corrin's eyes widened and his mouth curled into aan eager smile at the sight of his wife's beautiful form.

From a glance, her lifetime of training in the arts of war made themselves apparent with her toned washboard stomach with absolutely no excess fat, and her strong and toned limbs further accentuated by her tall height that dwarfed every other woman he's seen. And yet they did not mar her beauty as her body seemed to strike that perfect balance between strong athleticism and womanly curves. Of danger and beauty in a tall seductive form. Her pale white skin seemed to glow in the night and the slight sheen of sweat from their proximity to the springs. Her large round breasts seemed to hypnotize him with how they bounced in tandem to her breathing, with her perked pink nipples seemed to beg draw his eyes and hands towards them. Lowering his gaze, he saw her long slender legs and finally her damp womanhood.

Every inch of her radiated seduction. She was sinful desire and beauty itself made into human form.

"Beautiful..." Corrin stumbled as his eyes and mind continued to gaze and focus on her appearance so that he would never forget such a magnificent sight.

Camilla could only smirk in pride at his reaction and step forwards, sashaying her hips provocatively and making her large breasts to sway hypnotically with each step along the way.

"All yours", She whispered, bringing his right hand over her breast, letting him feel her throbbing heart. Instinctively, he gave an experimental squeeze, causing her to moan.

Enticed by her reaction, he tossed all remaining semblance of restrain and pulled her towards him, holding her in place by planting his left hand on her backside. With her in his grasp, Corrin proceeded to grope her breast in his hand, alternating between soft gentle caresses and broad strokes. Noticing her erect areolus, he flicked the bright pink nub with his thumb, causing Camilla to let out a low growl of satisfaction. Her reaction only fueled Corrin's lust as he proceeded to stroke her bountiful mounds harder and rougher. At the same time, he lowered his hand on her back to grope her rear.

Her delighted sighs and moans on his touch were halted by a strong kiss to her lips. Corrin gave her no time to respond as he had his tongue explore and ravish every corner of her mouth he could reach, leaving her breathless. To her dismay, his lips left her own as quick as they came before going down to nuzzle her neck. His ministrations made her breath in joy as he left a hickey on her neck.

"Corrin,..More", Camilla moaned through the ecstatic haze of her mind caused by her consort's ministrations. To further emphasize her point, Camilla placed her hands on Corrin's head, pressing him further into her bosoms while ruffling his hair. He was more than eager to oblige.

Without preamble, Corrin brought his mouth down to the nipple of her unoccupied breast, enshrouding the hardened nub between his lips. The sudden contact of his soft lips over her teat caused Camilla's breath to hitch. Her breath was soon released as a delighted moan as Corrin proceeded to lightly suck on her nipple, twirling his tongue around the nub, before lightly pressing it between his teeth. The sudden feeling of his teeth over her sensitive teeth caused her to yelp slightly, though it soon returned to more pleased sighs as his hand continued to massage her other breast. After some time, he removed his mouth from her bountiful fruit and planted his lips on its twin.

Her ecstatic moans were music to Corrin's ears, spurring him on to strengthening his ministrations, kneading her chest, and tasting her nipples, assailing her body with pleasure. For every sweet kiss and caress he gave, she felt her mind become clouded in a haze of lust and her body heat up as jolts of electricity shoot down her spine and set her nerves alight. She felt as if she was on cloud-nine.

 _Sooo goood...My dear, sweet Corrin you continue to surprise me...For such fine performance, you deserve a reward_...The princess mischievously thought.

As he continued to play with Camilla's chest, Corrin was forced to halt as he felt a strong grip on his erect member. Gazing downwards, he saw Camilla's right hand clutching his length through the towel around his waist. Any further thoughts or replies he had were interrupted by her quickly removing the cloth and knocking him off-balance and landing on his back with a single fluid motion. Looking up he could only see the flushed form of his wife. Her bountiful mounds moving in tandem with her ragged breaths, a slight sheen of sweat coating her frame and making her skin glow along with the moonlight, and most of all was her eager expression. Her crimson eyes practically glowed as they radiated fierce desire, she licked her lips and bared her teeth to form a wide smile that seemed to split her face in two, as well as the bright red flush that adorned her cheeks.

It was not the first time Corrin saw such an expression adorned upon Camilla's visage. He saw it countless times whenever he saw her training or fighting in the war. That expression foretold her excitement in battle and the doom of her adversary. And now she cast that expression towards him, showing that there was no more restraint or patience within her thoughts, only her giving in to her primal demands with him as the target. Her expression conveyed the sole desire to ravish him on the spot, to mount him then and there as she did her many war beasts until neither could walk.

To see that expression directed towards him, and the knowledge that HE was the reason she became so excited made Corrin feel greater pride that he never felt before. Pride which he wordlessly conveyed through an audacious smirk and hungry lick of his lips as he looked Camilla directly in the eyes. His gaze had the desired affect as Camilla's smile widened and she licked her lips and nodded in acquiesce.

No more words, now all they want and need was each other's touch.

Wordlessly, Camilla crouched down to the floor and crawled towards her white-haired paramour like a lioness sauntering towards its pray, taking pride at how his eyes were transfixed by her swaying bountiful bosoms. Smiling at his excited gaze, she crawled along his body until she straddled his waist and her her eyes were level with his own. Raising her hips so that her moist slit rubbed against his shaft, making him groan. Camilla smirked at his response and hastened her pace, sliding her womanhood against his shaft. Simultaneously, she lowered herself downwards and planted her lips on his neck before lightly nibbling it, intent on giving him a hickey to match the one he left on her own neck. Her hands shot up and caressed his body, tracing the slim yet toned frame, mapping out every muscle. She purred at the feeling of his body on her fingers, taking great pride in the compact muscles of his seemingly slim frame.

 _All that training certainly paid off..._ Camilla thought, making a mental note to thank Xander for putting Corrin through the rigorous training regiment that gave him his current frame.

Deciding that the foreplay had gone on long enough, Camilla planted her hands on Corrin's shoulders for support and raised herself over his body. Slowly, she aligned herself above him so that the tip of his manhood was directly in front of her moist entrance. The sight of her arousal made Corrin lick his lips in anticipation.

Smiling at his approval, Camilla lowered herself and engulfed his length. The entrance was rather smooth as her years of training and riding had broken her maidenhead a long time ago. Despite this, she still felt her breath hitch as the hard length filled her inside. The breath was released as a satisfied moan as the tip reached her close to her womb and her mind nearly erupted in pleasure, making her sprawl down over Corrin's body.

 _So good and form just the entrance. But now the real fun starts._ Her mind restored, Camilla began to move while the length was buried within her folds.

Slowly, she started by gently sliding forwards and back on his loins. After the first several motions, she moved faster and harder, and wildly bucked against his groin. For each movement she moved harder and faster than the last, making the length crash and hardened against her tightening folds.

Her ministrations left Corrin grunting in pleasure. The feeling only grew as he gazed at the sight of her; her face flushed in an expression of ecstasy, her long her flowing, and her bountiful bosoms bouncing as she continued to ride his length as another beast of battle.

Enraptured by the feeling, Corrin decided to return the favor to his beloved and brought his hands upwards and grasped the bouncing orbs. Camilla welcomed the feeling and grabbed his hands by the wrists and had them press harder against her sizeable mounds. Enticed by her rampant want, Corrin raised himself higher and captured one of the erect nubs into his mouth. His left arm slinked around to hold Camilla in place by the waist, while his right hand stroked and caressed the breast devoid of his tongue's ministrations.

Camilla shut her eyes and moaned in elation. She had originally hoped to take charge and ride Corrin to her heart's content and watch him wrench and moan in bliss and gaze upon her in reverence while she descended upon him. For him to instead respond so forcefully was gratifying. His right hand groping her left teat while his mouth tasted and all but devoured it's twin and his other arm brushing along the length of her spine sent countless jolts of pleasure throughout her frame as her mind entered cloud 9. Excited by her husband's delightful ministrations, Camilla brought her hands to keep his head in place on her cleavage and ruffled his hair, all the while bucking madly on his hips with wild abandon. They continued this delightful rhythm for what seemed like countless minutes.

It would end soon however.

"Camilla, I'm about too...!" The young prince's exclamation was cut short as Camilla cupped his cheeks and crashed her lips over his own, and slipped her tongue into his mouth to silence him. Her response came through her more rapid pace, which Corrin responded to in kind while keeping her in place with his arms holding her in a firm yet gentle embrace.

Thus they continued, and thus they ended. It began when Camilla detached her mouth from the kiss and shrieked as her want sprayed onto his buried length. The warm substance coating his shaft made the ongoing thrusts move all the easier until Corrin himself groaned out as his seed shot out inside of her. Camilla's eyes all but rolled to the back of her head as she felt the warm seed flood into her, the warmth cooling the strong flames of passion which had flickered across her body from their passionate lovemaking.

The royal siblings remained rooted on their spot, neither moving nor saying a word. Merely basking in their afterglow and enjoying the atmosphere as they recovered their breath.

"My, you were surprisingly assertive my dear." Camilla commented to break the silence, not making any attempts to separate from her husband.

Corrin gave a slight chuckle in response to her words of praise. "Well, I felt that it'd be unfair to have you do all the work." He replied.

"Nonsense. A wife's greatest pride comes from her husband's pleasure." Camilla gently chided while tracing his cheek with her palms.

"How proud are you feeling now?" Corrin cheekily asked.

He then yelped as Camilla forced him to his back and detached herself from him. Whatever reply he had in store was silenced as Camilla grabbed his limp appendage, causing him to groan.

Camilla smiled while her eyes were alight with mischief. "Honestly," she spoke while gently stroking his member. "I do believe that I can do better." She lowered her face down until her gaze was level with his length. Briefly, she stopped to admire the sight of his manhood and ravenously licked her lips at seeing it coated with a mix of both of their arousal. "And I know just how to do so."

With her piece said, Camilla gave her husband little time to respond as she stroked along the length with her tongue. The taste of both their juices mixed together on the appendage, gave a distinct flavor Camilla found delectable. Hungrily, she began to lick and taste it with great enthusiasm, intent on cleaning it thoroughly and consuming every last drip of their love that coated its surface. Soon, she decided merely licking it was not enough to fully capture the whole taste and took the appendage into her mouth. Slowly, she then began to bob her head up and down as she sucked on the head of the prince's member.

Corrin groaned in contentment as Camilla ravished his member. The juxtaposition of her warm tongue and cool saliva sent his nerves into a pleasure induced frenzy. After what appeared to be endless minutes of her tongue's skillful ministrations, he felt his member erect itself again.

Camilla herself also noticed the member and removed her mouth from the delectable length and smiled. "My, my, you certainly have alot of energy to be back in shape so soon." She emphasized by giving his now hard length a firm yet gentle squeeze. "Well then, its only right for such impressive stamina and constitution to be rewarded." To tempt him, Camilla crossed her arms underneath her breasts and pushed them upwards.

Smiling at how his eyes were rooted to her large mounds, Camilla arched her back forwards and slid the erect appendage between her sizeable mounds. The soft feeling of the twin ripe fruits engulfing his shaft brought a feeling of immense bliss to Corrin's nerves, making him let out a content sigh. Roused by his response, Camilla smiled and pressed her breasts tightly together, trapping Corrin in a pleasurable, snug hold, and purred as she heard him sigh in gratification. Gradually, she began to stroke his cock between her bosoms, and reveled in how he bit his lip every time the tips of her nipples brushed against his navel. Sighing in happiness, Corrin propped his elbows and leaned back to watch the erotic act.

Pleased by his rapt attention for her, Camilla batted her eyelashes while continuing to squeeze and massage his length within her cleavage and whispered, "Do you enjoy my breasts Corrin?"

"O-only a fool would den-ny this heavenly bliss.." The white haired prince gasped out as Camilla pushed her breasts closer together onto his prick.

"So honest. It makes me want to spoil you more." Camilla giggled. Without preamble she took the head of Corrin's manhood into her mouth. She proceeded to suck it fervently, tasting the drips of precum that threatened to spill out from it. Corrin's moans intensified from her actions: the combined assault of her soft breasts, warm tongue, and cool saliva sent his senses into euphoria. Soon, he felt her ministrations build a familiar pressure from his loins. He recognized the feeling and new what the outcome would be.

He had other ideas.

Quicker than she could react, Camilla felt Corrin grab her shoulders and pull her away from his lap. She gave a slight yelp as she felt her back come in contact to the floor and her hands pinned next to her head by the wrists. She looked up to her husband and felt her breath hitch at the sight.

His face held an expression she had not seen before. His usually soft and gentle eyes were narrowed in concentration as the roamed across her frame. Their usual warmth, was replaced by a piercing gaze brimming in desire. His normally shy smile was supplanted by a starved frown punctuated by him licking him eagerly licking his own lip. The sudden change in his visage was already surprising, nut the realization of the _cause_ of it, sent her mind reeling.

Every facet of his ravenous expression was caused by _her._ Her very actions had agitated his libido to the point that it left him in this current state. Leaving him to strip off all restraint so that there was only the desire to take her, right there and then, w/o compromise or stopping and ravage her until she could no longer think or walk.

She had never felt so aroused.

Her thoughts were halted as Corrin removed his hands from her wrists to tightly grasp her hips. Slowly, he presented his large, erect cock and positioned it over her moist entrance.

"Mine." The prince barked out, with the single word containing titanic levels of barely restrained lust.

Smiling, even as she felt her waist lifted off the wet floor, Camilla responded to the fervent demand with a passionate whisper. "Well then, come and claim me as yours. Capturing a princess is a dragon's specialty isn't it?" To drive the point home, she had her hands roam across her body and spread her legs to give him easier access. "Take me. Take me like never before. Unleash your beastly ardor and ravage me until I can no longer stand."

Her words and action had the desired effect as Corrin immediately plunged his entire length directly inside of her and all but penetrated all the way through to her G-spot. Camilla arched her back and moaned in enraptured splendor from the full length invading her folds. The moans reached greater volume and repetition as Corrin continued to relentlessly thrust into her. Their current position allowed the engorged length to reach far deeper than ever before, eliciting gasps and moans between panting and ragged breaths. Each deep thrust sent endless shockwaves of pleasure throughout Camilla's flushed form and made her breasts sway with each motion while Corrin drove her further into the floor. A halo of violet hair framed her sweating and aroused form.

Corrin felt his wife's inner walls tighten around his length like a vice with each movement. For every thrust the walls squeezed tighter and tighter against him. Yet rather than discomfort or anguish, the strong grip merely enticed him to drive farther inwards to deepen their union. Camilla's body was searingly hot and did all that was physically possible to keep him immersed within her. He fought hard to keep himself erupting, not wanting the night to end.

Responding to the viscous thrusts to her loins, Camilla shot her arms out and grabbed Corrin's shoulders and picked herself up. The sudden shift in weight caused Corrin to instinctively alter his posture and roll with her momentum. The result was stupendous as he managed to right himself into a sitting position with her on his lap without ever breaking their connection. To the couple's mutual satisfaction, the new position allowed a deep unison on par with the prior. Settled with their new posture, the couple continued their dance of flesh with Camilla wrapping her arms around Corrin's neck and his arms wrapped around her back to keep each other in place. With their pace set, the couple continued their rapid pace and abandoned themselves further to their emotions and sensations of the body, becoming more like beasts than lovers as they fed one another's passion and desire. As the two continued their dance of passion, they felt their minds go numb in a pleasured haze, hoping it would never end.

There was, however, an end. With a final shout becoming of a siren Camilla felt her walls tighten greater than ever before as she came and released her aroused fluids onto her husband's still buried length. Even as he felt Camilla go slack in his arms, Corrin continued to thrust wildly inside of her, the coating of her arousal allowing for easier movement. For several seconds, he continued until with a groan and final mighty thrust, he buried himself and erupted within the deepest reaches of Camilla's womanhood. His warms seed filled the innards of the violet haired beauty as she panted to regain her breath.

The two remained rooted on the spot, doing nothing but try to regain their breath as they basked in the feeling of one another. A comfortable silence overwashed them as they slowly regained their bearings after their searing lovemaking.

"You were quite the charming beast by dear sweet Corrin." Camilla broke the silence as she ruffled the young prince's hair.

Said prince merely chuckled in gratitude for the praise. "Did I pleas you my dear wife?" He cheekily asked.

"More than I ever thought possible." The princess responded as she adjusted herself from her position. "And now that we've both had our fill of fun, what do you say we go wash up in the springs?" The Malig Knight whispered.

Chuckling once again, Corrin rose from his seated position and held Camilla in a bridal carry similar to the day of their wedding. "That would be wonderful." The prince stated as he carried his wife to the nearby springs. Intent on continuing their festive night and pondering the many more nights to come.

Whatever challenges the future may hold, he can always find comfort within his family. Especially his lovely wife who he can never thank the gods enough for giving him.

* * *

 **There you have it. Sorry for any mistakes there might be. Didn't have a beta and I just wanted this out before Christmas so some parts ended up a bit rushed.**

 **For those of you who enjoyed this please leave a review.  
**

 **Happy Holidays Everybody!**

 **P.S NO FLAMES ALLOWED!**

* * *

 **Asterisk Notes:  
**

 **1\. I'm using his default appearance and colorization. Albinism is mostly credited with pale skin, white hair, and red eyes.  
**

 **2\. Junoesque: defined as imposingly tall, shapely, and regal. Fitting for the tallest and bustiest female in the game who just so happens to be a warrior princess who can be quite vicious on the battlefield isn't it?**


End file.
